The Eye of Hallow
by WasARainbow
Summary: How can darkness be so unpredictable? How could they have come to such a maddening place on purpose? Hallow would not let them live. They all knew this, but two enemies that were once friends can't help but think about how things could have been different. (Sasuke X Naruto)
1. Ch 1 - The Sand and the Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

**Rated M: For language, minor violence and Male X Male.**

**Note: There may be spelling and grammar mistakes. I am currently looking for an editor.**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>The eye of Hallow<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Sand and the Snow**

"It's cold," whispered a tall, lean, teenager standing knee high in snow. His breath showed in the moonlit night as his chest heaved up and down. Despite his heavy clothing, the unforgiving wind stung and ripped right through him. His eyes began to burn as the falling flakes lashed at his uncovered face. The teen's patients was drawing thin. Before him was a meadow of freezing winter wonderland and there was not a village or house for miles. Every now and then some of the snow that landed on his dark hair lingered and glistened in the soft light of his lantern. Even though every part of his freezing body was begging him to hug his cloak around himself a little tighter and run off somewhere warm and safe, he never flinched, nor moved. He was waiting.

Suddenly there was a large puff of smoke and a figure emerged from the ashes. "Sorry to have kept you." Said a ninja who bowed before him. The ninja's face and body was completely covered, only revealing sparkling green eyes and jagged brown hair.

The teen had been working with this man for two days now, yet he could not recall the man's name. He had been told it several times but not once did the teen care to remember it. In the young man's mind this ninja would most likely not live past the next afternoon and he saw no point in knowing the name of the dead. "Let's move inside" said the teen sharply. "We'll discuss what you've learned when the sun rises"

The ninja bowed again. "Understood Sasuke" Then they both disappeared underground. The falling snowflakes buried the footprints the two figures had left behind and concealed the door to their dwelling.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kick it over here!" Yelled a small tan boy waving his arms towards the bright burning sun.<p>

"Okay" Yelled another, taller boy with a shemagh wrapped protectively around his head and neck. He carefully positioned the brown ball they had been playing with in the sand. "Alright, here it comes!" The kid then kicked the ball as hard as he could towards his friend. Whack! He missed his target.

"Oww!" Yelped an angry person standing quite a ways away from them.

"Uh oh!" The two boys muttered and ran away, as they saw, that the target they had hit was a ninja from another village.

The ninja rubbed the back of his head. "Little brats I outa-"

"Naruto!"

The ninja turned. "Huh? Sakura?" He saw a pink haired girl with a stern look running towards him.

"Naruto you idiot!" The girl gave the boy a bonk on the head. "Don't be taken off guard so easily and by a toy ball, of all things! Do you want the Sand Villagers to think that all of the Leaf are as dumb as you?"

The boy, Naruto scratched the back of his blond head. "Sorry Sakura." He apologised half heartedly while grinning sheepishly.

Sakura sighed, "Come on. The Kazekage wants a word with you."

The boy's grin faded and a solemn look began to spread over his face. "Alright," said Naruto. The Leaf Ninja glanced back at the spot where the two boys had been playing. For a moment, a memory unwillingly crept into his mind. A memory... a memory of time when he was younger, playing with his best friend... Sa-

"Lets go," Shouted Sakura.

Naruto's mind quickly returned to reality. He nodded to the girl to show he knew the importance of their haste. In a flash they disappeared from the sandy road and headed towards the leader of the Sand Village.

"Gaara," Naruto called as he walked into a large round room piled high with scrolls and paper work. Sakura stepped in close behind him. "You've got some news for us?" The Leaf Ninja both seemed a bit timid as they glanced around. Naruto always wore bright orange, witch stood out quite vividly against the white and brown walls of the compound. The only thing that stood out more than Naruto's orange jumpsuit, in this room, was the bright red hair of the Kazekage who sat before them.

Gaara, dressed in white robes, rose from his chair behind a thick desk and rolled out a scroll he had been gazing at. "Yes." He said sternly. "This here, is the location of one of our spy's, who ended up encountering a ninja matching the identity of Sasuke." He said this while pointing to a specific place on the mapped scroll. "At first... we thought it was a mistake, but the spy gave an almost perfect description of Sasuke's appearance, so we looked into the matter further and now..." Gaara glanced at Naruto. "We are almost 100 percent positive it was Sasuke Uchiha our spy spotted." Naruto didn't move. For a few seconds his sparkling blue eyes stared into the Kazekage's solid green ones. Then the young, red haired, adult continued. "If you take a look at this map you'll see that their location is an extremely barbaric one."

Sakura walked over to the Sand leader's desk and glanced over the map. "It looks like they're trying to lose us by hiding in various dangerous places." She said wisely.

"I thought that too but…" Gaara walked over to a dusty shelf. "That was, until I looked up more about the area." Garra then pulled out a second scroll. However this scroll was much older and more faded than the first. The wrinkled parchment seemed as though it was about to crumble in the Kazekage's white hands. So Gaara unrolled it very slowly and carefully.

"What is it" asked Naruto impatiently.

"It is most likely the reason why Sasuke's and Orochimaru's men are currently located in one of the coldest places on earth." Said Gaara. The scroll was now laid out flat to reveal a poorly drawn map.

Naruto leaned over to look, but had a hard time deciphering the squiggly lines and blotches of faded ink. However, one spot in the upper right hand corner of the parchment caught his eye. "What's this symbol here?" asked Naruto.

"That is the eye of Hallow." Said a sudden voice from behind. Naruto turned to see Gaara's secretary, who unexpectedly walked into the room with a pile of scrolls in his hands. This Sand Ninja had a white cloth draped over his right face and a scar under his left eye.

"Hallow?" Questioned Sakura. "I've never heard of it."

"It's an old tale." The secretary said as he sat down the scrolls for the Kazekage to look over.

"Thank you Atsushi." Said Gaara and he began to go through the new parchment in a rather hasty manor.

Atsushi then addressed Sakura and said "It's really more of a myth, if you ask me. The story has been past down by the Haden Tribe. They're very old and very superstitious. Hallow, was apparently a demon who could kill any that dared look at him."

"A demon?" Naruto questioned sounding both interested and uneasy.

"Yes." The secretary continued. "According to our resources the story is that, Hallow lived in a land of paradise. Many people tried to take this paradise for themselves and Hallow killed thousands of them for it." Sakura, scowled deeply at these words. "Eventually," Atsushi went on. "The demon grew tired of the endless slaughter. So he turned his paradise into a land of treacherous winter to be at peace from humanity."

"And... this barren ice land is where you think Sasuke is?" Sakura asked. A look of worry and resentment crossed her face.

"According to this scroll it's the same place." said the secretary.

"Do we know anything else about this myth?" She asked now turning to Gaara.

"No" Gaara sighed. "We're not even sure if this legend is remotely real but there is no other reason we can find for Sasuke to be in such a place."

"According to the Hokage, Orochimaru has always been a big believer in superstition." grunted Atsushi. "He must be after something involving this legend or maybe he knows something we don't about it. Even if it's nothing I think, it would be in every ninjas interest to investigate what Orochimaru is up to out their."

"If the legend is real," said Gaara hastily. "And Orochimaru or Sasuke somehow gains a power similar to the one in this story it could mean a lot of trouble for us all."

Naruto continued to stare at the eye on the map taking in the information.

"I'll inform you if we find anything else" said Gaara going through another pile of paper and gestured towards the door.

"Thanks for all your help" said Sakura bowing.

Naruto looked Gaara in the eye's again "This means a lot to us. Thank you." he then bowed as well before taking his leave.

* * *

><p>"What do you think all that stuff was about?" asked Sakura as they made their way down the sandy rode back to the inn they had been staying at the last few weeks.<p>

"I'm not sure" Said Naruto, his eyes were unfocused as they walked through the heated village. So many thoughts were on his mind and he wasn't entirely sure if he should be happy or worried about this new news. On one hand that had finally found Sasuke and knew his current location. On the other… it seemed as though he would be harder to reach than they originally thought. It was a while before he noticed that Sakura was frowning and in deep thought as well. "I'm sure will find Sasuke before he gets too close to trouble." Naruto grinned trying his best to brighten her spirits.

Sakura smiled softly. "Ya, your right." She said picking herself up. "Want to get something to eat?" She offered eyeing a few stands nearby. Thier exotic food smelled delicious and it had been a while since either of them had a proper meal.

"Maybe later," said Naruto still focused on his earlier thoughts.

"Later?" Said Sakura sounding flabbergasted. "Since when do you turn down food?"

"I don't," Naruto started to say, "it's just..." He wanted to tell her how scared he really was and how much he was worried about their old friend's welfare at that moment. But he knew that saying so out loud would only cause her worry for Sasuke to escalate as well. He sighed. The ninja looked towards the evening sun that was blazing down upon them and mumbled "It's hot."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts on this first chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

**WARNING: Foul language, minor violence and hinted male X male.**

**NOTE: There may be spelling and grammar mistakes. I am currently looking for an editor.**

**PAIRING: Sasuke X Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>The Eye of Hallow<strong>

**Chapter 2: Traitors**

Wrinkled hands gripped a sealed note in the dark."Sasuke? Sir?"

Black eyes flew open. "What is it?" Sasuke said with a grunt. It felt like he had only just fallen asleep. Was it morning? Or did this old man have a death wish?

"A message from Orochimaru." Said an elderly doctor. His spectacles glinted in the soft light of what was left of a melted candle. He held out the bit of paper for Sasuke to take.

At this Sasuke rose from his bunk and snached the mesang from the Dr.'s hand. The old man then quickly left the dark room to continue some gruesome experiments in another chamber. Sasuke read over the note with the slightest hint of a frown on his face. He knew that their was never a need for him to remember that ninjas name.

* * *

><p>"Naruto? NARUTO!" A red sun was peeking through the round window and it's soft golden glow swept across a sleeping figure.<p>

"Huh?" Moaned a very sleepy ninja.

"Wake up!" Yelled Sakura from outside his door. "We have to go scouting today! Remember?"

Naruto sat up and removed his fluffy sleeping cap from his bright yellow head. "Alright, I'm up! I'm up!" He yawned and then fell back onto his covers. "Gotta go do my ninja duty," he mumbled. Then he took one last deep breath into his nice soft pillow and warm brown mattress and his polka dot-

"NARUTO!" This time Naruto flung out of bed and landed in a heap on the hard gravel floor.

"Okay!" He whined.

"Humph, your such a baby sometimes!" Sakura called.

Naruto resentfully got up and got ready. "Today's going to be a long day." He grumbled out loud to himself.

It was a few minutes later when Naruto joined a large group of people huddled together on the sandy road. In the middle of the crowd was a blond woman wearing a short-sleeved, black and red kimono which perfectly matched the large black and red fan that hung off her back. She asked for silence when she noticed that the orange ninja from the Leaf had finally joined them. "Your late Naruto." She glared in a half hearted way. Sakura who stood behind her gave him a similar expression.

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto apologized sheepishly. "This place is so warm it makes me sleepy."

Sakura sighed. "It's partially my fault Temari. I should have known he wouldn't be up on time and should have gotten him up sooner."

The woman smiled "It's alright Sakura we are familiar with Naruto's antics. However..." At this Temari faced Naruto directly. "If you want to become the head of your village like my brother Gaara, you'll need to start acting more reliable otherwise others will not rely on you." The entire group gazed at the teenage boy amongst them.

"I know," said Naruto earnestly. Nothing was going to stop him from becoming Hokage of the Leaf Village.

"Good," said Temari. "Now we'll need to find volunteers for mission 1.23. Which will be gathering information about subject ROTIART's exact whereabouts."

"Subject ROTIART?" Naruto whispered in question to Sakura as Temari continued her speech.

Sakura frowned. "It's a code name for Sasuke." She whispered back hastily before continuing to listen to their new orders.

"Group A will be scouting this section of the village." Temari pointed to Sakura and Naruto. "Group B will go to the North, Group C will go to the South and Group D will head West. Remember that the task we have in store is a S rank mission and we will need the stealthiest of ninja to succeed. Are there any questions?" Naruto saw that some of the Sand Ninja around him seemed to have skeptical looks on their faces but none gave voice to their opinions.

"Alright," said Temari. "Move out!" As soon as the words left her lips the ninjas scattered, disappearing into the Amber village only leaving swirling sand behind them. Naruto went to several houses marked on a scroll and asked several ninja if they would be willing to join their mission. However most turned the offer down when they heard the details of what was expected of them. The only few that were willing to be involved only said they would join because it was a request from the Kazekage. Just about every single person Naruto asked had given him an incredulous look and it was only after Naruto finished his rounds that a realization struck him. A deep scowl crossed his face. The code name for Sasuke, ROTIART was the word Traitor spelled backwards.

* * *

><p>Red and Black eye's surveyed the small dark room before them. There was a tray of old food, an empty cup of tea and a man dozing in a small brown cot. When the area seemed secure the red in Sasuke Uchiha's eyes disappeared and he stepped into the room. The man in the cot rose when he heard the other ninjas footsteps. Sasuke closed the door behind him and asked "What did you find yesterday?"<p>

The man dusted off his pants and adjusted the thin scarf around his neck before speaking. " As Orochimaru predicted there was a large pile of stones by the foot of the West side of the mountain. The stones were covered in large strange symbols. I could not decipher any meaning from them. "

"Did you write the symbols down as ordered?"

"Yes they are all here in this scroll." The unnamed ninja handed a scroll to Sasuke.

The teen unrolled it and glanced at the unusual symbols scattered across the paper.

"Very good," said Sasuke. He then tucked the scroll in his pocket and made to leave. However before he was through the door, the teen's eye's went from black to red and a kunai was removed from a hidden pocket in his sleeve. In a flash the man was pinned against the wall of the compound by the kunai which was flung into his right arm. A look of shock and horror crossed the man's face.

"W-Why? I've done everything Orochimaru has asked of me!" The man nearly shrieked. "He-he swore! He swore he would let me go back to my family after this mission!" The man was desperate and tried to yank his arm away without prevail.

"I'm afraid you've been too naive and believed in him," said Sasuke coldly. He then formed a symbol with his hands. "Amaterasu."

Sasuke's Black flames surrounded the room. The heat from the fire filled the entire compound and created a welcoming warmth that warmed the resident's inside. For the underground dwellers it was the warmest any of them had been for a long time. For Sasuke it was the first time he had been ordered to kill since this mission started. When the smoke and flames cleared the man was gone. In his place was… nothing! There was no mark. No smolder... even the warmth rapidly disappeared. Something wasn't right.

Crack.

The tea cup on the small wooden table split in two. Inside the tea leaves that had been left behind from the previous drank formed a symbol that started to glow blue.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled, then dashed out of the room before it exploded. Dirt snow and ash all mixed together as the roof crumpled and seval ninja came rushing to stop the flow of cold from seeping in. What had been the the warmest the compound had ever been quickly turned into the coldest it had ever been.

As the ninja tried their best to clean up the wreck of what was left of the room Sasuke tried to gather his thoughts. "Dammit," he scolded himself in his mind. He had just barely escaped the explosion. That ninja knew what was coming and had prepared for him. To think he had been taken off guard so easily! He had looked at that tea cup before entering the room but he didn't care to take notice of what position the tea leaves inside had been posed in. That ninja had been far more clever than he let on and now… Now he would have to report his mistake to Orochimaru himself. "Grate," said Sasuke out loud. "I don't even remember the traitor's name."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.<strong>


End file.
